Love Life
by ForeverAzar
Summary: Rachel Roth is the goth girl everyone hates. But what happens when she finds herself falling for a scrawny green teen? What happens when her father finds out? BBrae ((slight cursing))
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! This is my second Fanfic! Whoop Whoop! Im not gonna keep you waiting so here it is…

…..

'Welcome to the freakshow

This is where the freaks go

This is the place that they can never take away

Welcome to the freakshow

We don't ever need no

One to tell us who to be, how to think,

I don't care what they believe

Welcome to the freakshow '

-Skillet, Freakshow

…/

Rachel Roth was the gothic outcast at Jump City High School. She had always found her way into trouble, landing her in the 'smart-ass' category for a start. Not only had she talked back, but her appearance was also rather, well, dark. Rachel had short, violet hair and rather pale skin. On a average day, she dressed in black,, blue, and purple from head to toe, finishing off her outfit with her everyday-converse shoes. The sun slowly came up, shining brightly in Rachel's morbid room.

With a small groan, Rachel made her way to the shower, bathing quickly and shoving on a quick outfit. Today she wore a red tank top with a small heart-shaped neckline, covered by a small, grey jacket that stopped at the end of her shoulders, Her eyes were outline with black eyeliner and a quick shade of grayish eye shadow. She wore darkened jeans with faint patches of white right on her knees ((A/N: so basically Beka's look from Pitch Perfect)) She grabbed a pop-tart and her black book bag, slinging it over her shoulder, and quietly walked out of the house and to the bus stop, trying so hard not to awaken her father.

The bus pulled around with a loud screech. She always hated the first day of school, but she personally hated the bus ride as well.

"Name." The older woman in the bus driver's seat asked, with a flat tone.

"Uh…Rachel Roth."

"Seat number 6, please." The driver pointed a long, tan finger toward a seat with two giggling girls. They both dressed in matching outfits, covered in pink with heart sunglasses on top of their blonde-haired heads. She muttered a quick thanks and sat between the two girls

"O. M.G! Hey! This is going to be so much fun! EEEP!" The one to Rachel's left squealed in excitement. "Oh! I know lets sing some songs!"

Rachel groaned, loudly this time, as the girls began to sing 'Row, Row,Row your boat'

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily…" Both of the girls stopped, staring towards Rachel with excitement, expecting her to finish the song

"Fall off the fucking stream! There, are we done?" Rachel had indeed finished the song, just not in a nice way. Rachel expected the two girls to get mad or upset, but instead they only laughed.

"Your funny. Let's be friends!" The other quickly squeaked

'she is way to perky!' Rachel thought to herself with a small look of disgust on her face… this is going to be a long, long year.

….

After the long, fatal in Rachel's case, bus ride was over, she gladly grabbed her schedule and took a quick peek.

As quite a smart student, Rachel had all TAG ((talented and gifted)) classes. Skimming through her schedule, she took a look at her lunch and locker breaks. First class…P.E…great…

Shoving her books into her locker, she quickly grabbed her bag containing her P.E. uniform and etc. As she angrily trudged down the hal, a few looks shot her way, followed by some awfully loud whispers. Ignoring the popular kids she pushed her way through. She stopped in front of a large door that read 'GIRLS LOCKER ROOM'. Well that was obvious! She entered the room, being the first on in there, and grabbed a lock and combonation and started opening her gym locker. Soon, other females began to spill into the locker room, singing the latest 2 Directions song. Gosh, she hated it here already!

Luckily, she had changed quickly and stood at the door. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Rachel wore a pair of black shorts, meant for the guys to wear but she didn't care, and a snug, dark blue t-shirt that had her favorite band's name written in purple, which was skillet. She obtained yet another group of girls, whispering about her wardrobe.

Rachel entered the gym, sitting herself on the bleachers next to a scrawny, yet strong looking guy painted green, the average-wait what?! She took another look at him. He was green! For real though? She pondered this. His hair and eyes were also green, except a little darker. ((A/N: the name Gar doesn't go well if he ain't green!)) The green teen caught Rachel staring at him in amazement.

"Uh…Hi?" He finally said, snapping her thoughts away. He stared directly into Rachel's eyes. Then he stretched his hand out towards her. "I'm Gar."

"Your also green…" was Rachel's only response, still studying him.

He laughed, a fang sticking out, At this point, Rachel also took note of his rather sharp ears. "Yeah, heh…I was a science experiment." Gar replied, seeming quite hurt.

"Oh! Sorry I…Hi I'm Rachel." She said, shaking his outstretched hand.

He smiled.

"So, what's your next class…?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject to something that did not have to do with the color green. Taking a piece of paper out of his pocket, Gar showed her his schedule that just happened to be green! But, oh no, Gar had the same exact schedule as Rachel! '….shit…' she thought. How is that even possible?! It's not that she didn't want to be around him, it just seemed like he was, well quite annouying. Then something equally weird happened, she smiled! Why? Does she like the fact that he was in all her classes? Or was she just being polite?

This question floated around in her head as she made her way to her next class, art, with Gar. She smiled again…What the poopersnickel?! ((A/N it's a word I made up)) Why was it whenever Gar's name came up she smiled?! She left it alone as she quietly entered the room.

The room was empty, except for one green kid, covered in paint from the tips of his pointy ears to the ends of his green toes. Who could it possibly be? Duh! Gar! She slowly approached behind him, looking at what he was painting. It was a giant, black raven spreading its dark wings. In front of it was a young girl with violet hair and gray skin…wait was that her!? He only knew for two hours! She was stunned

"Wow" she thought, then ended up accidentily saying it out loud…

Gar turned to see Rachel. A small pink hue crept up o his face, causing him to light up like Christmas lights!

"Rachel…?"

…

((A/N: Cliffie! Ahhh! Review If you liked it, thanks. I shall make new chapters lately if you want me to continue! And btw I will be starting all my chapters with a song quote! Have a nice day, thanks for reading!))


	2. Chapter Two: Gar's sucky day

Hello again! Well this is chapter two! It will be a longer and funnier chapter.

Disclaimer: The maker of Tee Titans is

me!

ME

not me!

Comment your answer in the review! Thanks

….

"Rachel…?" Gar asked in disbelief and embarrassment.

"Garfield. Nice painting, who's the girl?" Rachel asked. Knowing he was going to try to lie to her.

"Uh..heh..her name is..Melissa! Yeah that's it, Melissa!" He announced, sounding pretty proud of his quick plan. Then again, his plan had a major flaw.

"Oh really? Melissa? Than why is the name 'Rachel Roth' painted in purple on the side?" She asked, pretending to be curious. Rachel was correct, for there in the dark corner was the name 'Rachel Roth' painted in a large, cursive purple font.

"Heh….oops, guess I spelled it wrong..".

Rachel only gave him an unamused look, like he was a complete idiot…oh wait he is!

It was then that Gar confessed his love for her…JUST KIDDING! Just making sure your awake. Back to the story!

Gar, knowing his defeat, finally gave up. "Okay, okay, so maybe it's a picture of you. Is it such a crime?!" He hoped that would get to Rachel, but it didn't phase her.

"Why?"

"…"

"Are you going to answer me?"

"…."

"Garfield Mark Logan, why did you paint that picture?" She commanded, her voice cold as ice. Geez! Even the author is getting cold!

"Well I…" Just then, the bell rang, and students began to pour into the room.

"Tell you later, Rae!…or not…" He then dashed to his seat and started twiddling with his fingers.

Rachel sat in her seat immediately, but still a little curious of the picture. She let it go, for she hardly wanted to think about it at the moment.

"Today, you will partner up with someone, and tell them about yourself, then you will draw a picture of your peer and write a paragraph about them." The teacher instructed, she was a young women with short brown hair and small glasses. On the board was her name, 'Mrs. Luth'.

Rachel only knew one person in this class, and unfortunately Gar only knew one person as well… I bet you can't guess who they partnered with! MWHAHAHA!

So They sat across from each other, and just stared in angry silence. Gar decided to break the pattern.

"So…Im Gar…" He said, lamely.

"Shocker!" Was Rachel's only response, full of her natural sarcasm.

"Uh…tell me about yourself.." the green one suggested.

"Uh…My name is Rachel Roth, I was born in Azarath. My favorite color is blue, I like tea and I enjoy reading. Your turn." She said quite quickly. She awaited a response, but heard nothing. She turned to see Gar staring at her with an idiotic grin on his face. His eyes in a relaxed, dreamy position.

"Take a picture it last longer." She snapped, sarcastically.

"Huh?! Oh right sorry..' he blushed, just realizing his actions. "Uh..My name is Garfield Logan, I was born on earth." He laughed at his own joke, but stopped when Rahel gave him a quick glare. " Heh…My favorite color is green…and I like painting and…"

"Being and idiot?" Rahel chimed in,

"Yeah that's it!…Hey!" He shouted in defense. Then he laughed again. He couldn't help but smile around her.

After a few minutes of silence, they decided to begin sketching each other. When they were done, they showed one another their drawings. Gar's picture was of Raven standing, dressed in a beautiful blue gown, with a black raven behind her, red spots upon it. Rachels hair was blowing in the wind. At the top it read 'Dark Beauty' She stared in awe.

"Wow.." was her only response. Gar's cheeks turned pink, as he tried to avoid the fact that he drew it.

Rachel turned over her paper to show Gar. It was a picture of him, smiling with his tooth hanging out and his pointed ears perked up. He was holding his hands up in a peace sign and he had two bracelets on, the ones he wore now. Next to it, she had written, 'I love your smile' on accident.

"Awe! Rae! That rocks! I love your smile too!" He beamed at her, staring at her work.

"Huh?" Then she looked at it and realized what she had written. She blushed heavily. "Heh..oh yeah.."

Then they gave each other their paragraphs they wrote.

Gar wrote…

'Rachel. Dark Beauty.

She was born in a distant land called Azarath. She enjoys reading books and drinking herbal tea. Her favorite color is blue. Her hair is violet colored, isn't that awesome! She is kind, and thoughtful and extremely talented. She is the best friend you can ever have!'

She smiled, how sweet!…Then a giant elephant crashed into the school….Im kidding! I crack myself up. Am I right!? No? Geez, tough crowd….anyways…

Rachel wrote..

'Garfield.

He is a unique indivual. He is green. Literally. Hair, eyes, skin. Its kind of cool. He is sweet, caring and funny. His favorite color is green…shocker…and he enjoys art. He is an amazing artist too. He is a great guy, always so cheerful. He can make anyone happy. He has one of those smiles that can light up the world…'

He smiled that famous smile of his. Inside, he was jumping up and down like a little girl though.

"Thanks Rae!"

"No problem, Gar." Why was she smiling now? Why did she love his smile? Could she possibly…nah!

During Lunch….

Rachel sat alone at the table, with absolutely no food.

She was pleasantly reading, until something very very green disturbed her. Gar sat right next to her.

"Hey Rae!"

"Hello…"

"How is life..?" Wow, that was a stupid question..

"Hell…"

He laughed. "So…what's your next class?"

She sighed. "Gar, we have the same exact schedule!"

"We do? Sweet! Won't that be fun, Rae!?"

"NO!"

"Aw, come one! You can't tell me you don't love my company!"

She froze…"Unfortunately, I can't."

Gar stopped. Did she really enjoy his company? He was silent the rest of the time.

4th period….

Social Studies.

"Hey, class! Im Mrs. Grayson! Nice to have you in my class this year! Today… we will be taking a pretest."

The class groaned.

"I know, it sucks! But do not worry, It isn't part of your grade!"

The young lady with her long black hair held up in a bun started to pass out sheets of paper.

After they had finished the quiz, Mrs. Grayson started grading the papers.

" , what is this?" The teacher questioned, looking at the paper.

Gar was confused, so was Rachel, who sat right next to him.

"What's what?" He questioned back.

"Was it nessesary to write 'Rachel Roth' all over your paper with hearts around it?"

Gar blushed, then looked at Rachel, who was giving the same questioning glare that the teacher had gave him.

"Heh…sorry…" He was mortified. ((What ever that means))

Mrs. Grayson let out a sigh as the bell rang and the kids quickly left.

"What was that about?" Rachel finally asked Gar.

"Oops, guess I got carried away?" He said, although it came out more of a question.

Rachel rolled her eyes and left for the locker room. Unfortunately, someone ran into her with a bucket of paint on her way, so she had to change…after cursing them out with Gar behind her, laughing his had off..of course.

As Gar passed the office, a man called to him.

"You there! Come here. I need you to do a favor for me."

"O-Okay." He slowly walked in. The man handed him a envolope.

"Take this to the girls locker room and put it in the office."

"HUH?!"

"Chill! No ones in there okay? Geez!"

"Oh, okay…"

Sadly, his day of embarrassment wasn't over. He made his way to the locker room. Looking around to make sure no one was watching first, he entered.

Rachel removed her painted covered shirt and jeans, and took out a new pair. Then she heard a noise.

"Hello?" She called.

Gar didn't hear the voice, so he continued to walk. As he rounded the corner he then heard a scream…he turned to see a very red-faced Rachel, covering herself.

"Oh my gosh! Im sorry!" He screeched, not bothering to cover his eyes.

"Get out!"

"Huh? Oh right!" He dropped the envolope and ran out as quickly as he could.

He stopped at the end of the hall to catch a breath, his face was reddening at the moment. He couldn't believe he just did that…

…

'You told me think about it

Well I did

Now I don't want to feel a thing anymore

Im tired of begging for the things that I want.

Im oversleeping like a dog on the floor'

-King for a day, Pierce the Veil

….

((A/N Aha! Gar is having a bad day…

Beastboy: I hate you

Me: Hey! I need it to be entertaining!

Raven: How is THAT entertaining!?

Robin: It was hilarious!

Beastboy: Dude!

Me: Don't worry, robin is gonna get it in the next chapter!

Robin: Huh..?

Me: Well that's it folks, Raven please give us a fair goodbye.

Raven: No

Me: I can make this fanfiction worse for both you and Beastboy!

Raven:…I hate you

Me: Aw! Love you too Rae!

Raven: Have a…Gnarley day…?

Beastboy: Dude why are we even here?!

Jinx: Are we not suppose to be?

Me: When did you get here?!

Jinx: That's not important, this fanfic is over! Bye

Me: but…

Raven: Bye!

Me: fine… grump much?

Raven: Yes!


End file.
